Modern personal computers and workstations generally include the more important functional components in a single case. These components include power supplies, disk storage (both fixed disk and removable, or floppy disk drives), tape drives, and one or more printed circuit boards upon which are mounted the central processing unit, memory, and other integrated circuits used in data processing. In many office and home environments, the case is configured to be placed in a horizontal ("desktop") position, generally with the cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor placed thereupon. High performance personal computers, particularly workstations for computer-aided-design and other computationally intensive tasks, often require larger cases in order to house additional circuit and storage functions. These high performance computers often include cases in the so-called "tower" configuration, with the case intended to sit in a vertical position on the floor under or adjacent the user's desk. A third environment into which personal computers and workstations are placed are in a factory or other control environment. The case for such computers is often configured so as to be mounted in an instrumentation rack using rack slides mounted along the sides of the case.
Heretofore, each of the three configurations (desktop, tower, rack) have had specific case designs therefor. Particularly in the case of rack-mounted computers, the purchaser may be limited in the choice of computer model and performance for a particular case design. The design of the computer enclosure also limits the ability to re-deploy a computer workstation in a different environment. In addition, manufacturers of computer systems that serve all three markets must maintain an inventory of the three case designs, using the particular cases according to demand. Dedicated case designs thus limit the use and manufacturability of computers, for both the purchaser and the manufacturer.
In addition, many new personal computer systems and workstations are being purchased for more "rugged" environments. For example, a factory or on-site control application can expose the computer to significantly stronger mechanical shocks, at a higher frequency, than that to which computers in an office environment are exposed. Enclosures for computers intended for use in factories, aircraft, and other hostile environments must thus provide strength against mechanical shocks and forces.
By way of further background, extrusion sides and cases for electronic instrumentation are known. Such extrusions include interior grooves into which printed circuit boards and other internal components may be mounted. Examples of such conventional extrusions now available include the "MICRO-PAK" enclosures sold by Lansing Instrument Corp., system cases sold by Schroff Inc., "FLEXIBOX" enclosure systems from Powerbox, and ERB and ECR model cases sold by The Buckeye Stamping Company. However, conventional extrusions do not provide flexibility of configuration, as extrusions for rack-mounted equipment differ from desktop or "tower" configuration cases, much less provide structural support in the various configurations.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an enclosure for a personal computer or workstation which can be deployed in a desktop, tower or rack-mounted environment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an enclosure which includes extruded aluminum sides of sufficient strength to support internal components and to shield the components from mechanical shock.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an enclosure which includes such side extrusions which allow for desktop, tower or rack-mounted deployment.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having reference to the following specification together with the drawings.